


A Visitor Of Utmost Importance

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Egg Laying, F/M, Muffeton, Oviposition, THE BEST, mettaton has a vagina okay, spider and robot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton, after releasing his new form, is doing a tour of the underground, meeting all of his fans in person. Muffet is having some issues with her body, and needs mettaton's help in releasing what she has pent up inside her. Mettaton, of course, is happy to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visitor Of Utmost Importance

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS MY FIRST UNDERTALE FIC AND OF COURSE ITS PORN........................... sorry ive been writing this sin instead of updating my 3 series lmfao

Muffet bustled around her home, busily tidying up the webs around the area and dusting away the stray spiders, knocking them back off the furniture and down into the abyss below. It had been a long time since she had had any sort of visitor, and especially one of such importance. Mettaton Ex was circling around the underground for the first time since his new appearance, and he was going to be travelling straight through her home, on the edge of Hotland! She just couldn't wait. She had to make sure her place was as tidy as possible, she must impress him! It was important that she made a good impression.

She adjusted her romper, and a twang ran through her stomach, and a pair of her arms went down, massaging the swollen lump on her stomach. She was finally ready to lay her first sack of eggs, and, for the occasion, she wanted to lay them in something special. So, when she heard Mettaton was coming through, she was ecstatic. Such famous personnel, going to be carrying her eggs! So exciting. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine, and she bustled away to busy herself, as to ignore the twitching of her ovipositor. She bit her lip, and went back to her work, busily spinning little patches and designs into her web, making it look especially fancy. 

The sound of high heeled boots and metal creaking pulled her out of a daze, and she hurried forward, to meet Mr. Mettaton face to face and welcome him first-hand to her humble web. She rounded the corner, and spotted him, his great big boots catching in the webs as he walked, tearing new holes in them wherever he stepped. She'd have to fix that up later, but for now, she had more important concerns. She locked her 5 eyes with his 2, and grinned widely at him. 

"Well, Hello darling!" Mettaton said, flashing Muffet his photogenic, flashy smile and glancing around.

"I take it this is your... Web?" 

"Yes indeed, Mister Mettaton! Please, come in! May I offer you some tea? Or perhaps a spider donut?"

His previously uneasy glance changed to a confident grin at her hospitality, and he strode forward, shaking one of her hands and walking in the direction in which she had gestured, and she scuttled behind him, heading into the kitchen to fix them up some tea as he sat down upon the finely spun couch. She brought out the tray, pouring him a cup of tea and placing a spider donut gently onto the plate beside him. He smiled, and took the donut, biting into it and making a muffled moan sound. It made her sit up straighter, her ovipositor now pulsing with need. But still, she kept up her gentle smile, curling her lips at him. 

"Darling, these are de-lic-ious! Do you make them yourself? They’re absolutely magnificent!" 

Muffet grinned, blushing slightly and waves at him dismissingly.

"Ah, it’s just a small hobby of mine! Thank you, ehehe!" 

One of her arms tenderly rests down on his knee, feeling his leg and realizing he was wearing tights. Good, they would come off easy. Mettaton wiggled around, the sticky couch holding him still. After a moment of pulling, he finally dislodged himself, and dusted off his legs, taking a step back. 

"Well, Darling, as fun as this little visit was, I have a tight schedule, and I-" 

Muffet stood, her legs coming out and shoving him back, his body thunking against the tightly woven couch, the fibers clinging to his body. She had two arms on his hands, holding him down, and two on either side of his head, pinning him down, her swollen belly thrust into his face. He stuttered, glancing up at her mischievous grin, and gulping. 

"D-Darling?"

"Mister Mettaton," Muffet began, musing both to herself and him, 

"It’s a true delight to have you here. But, you see, I've been having a bit of a... Issue, lately. I'm sure you understand." 

One of her arms slid down over her stomach, engorged with eggs, and began unbuttoning the front of her jumper, pulling the flap open and exposing her aching ovipositor to the cool air. Mettaton gasped, locking eyes with the lilac member that was nearly poking him in the eye.

"Oh, is this...?" 

"Yes, it is! An ovipositor, ready to lay. Ready for you." 

He laughed out loud, letting out a sigh of relief, rubbing his cheek tenderly along the member in front of him. 

"Oh, thank heavens! I thought you were going to eat me! You must be more straight forward, darling, you gave me quite the fright. Now then! Let us get to work, hm?" 

He took the ovipositor into his mouth, his ribbed metal tongue running along the underside of her layer as he looked into Muffet's eyes. She squealed, clenching a fist, and her hands went down, hurriedly removing Mettaton's tight spandex pants, exposing his metal thighs out to the air. She glanced between her legs, and grinned in surprise as she saw a soft, squishy looking pussy, and she licked her lip, running a gentle finger along the edge of his lips, a thin layer of translucent fluid already beginning to ooze. She licked the fluid from her fingers, finding it tasted slightly like oil. 

Humming softly, she withdrew her layer from his mouth, a light lubing fluid dripping from the tip. Muffet grabbed his legs, spreading them open and resting them over her shoulders, the edge of his boots rubbing against her slender neck. He waggled his ass at her, a clear signal for her to hurry up and shove it in already, darling! She laughed her shrill laugh, positioning her positor at his entrance and slowly pushing in. 

He gasped immediately as he felt her push in, stretching him wide. One of her fingers came and ran along his heart, dipping in and pressing against the soft, squishy flesh. He whimpered, already arching his back at her pace. 

"Eager, Hmmm?" 

She joked, ending her sentence with a harsh thrust, hilting inside of him with a soft gasp. While she gasped, he outright moaned, clenching his hands into fists and grabbing the thread of the couch. She began a rough pace, pulling out almost completely and thrusting back in fully, her hands holding his hips for dear life. Thrust after thrust, she worked her positor, the eggs slowly dropping from her belly down into her shaft, and it made her moan, her tongue hanging out and all 5 of her eyes rolling up and staring at the ceiling as she gave one, two, three final thrusts, and buried her ovipositor deep into him, holding him there and panting. 

Almost immediately, the eggs began coming, slipping through the lubed tunnels and into the shaft, lining up to be pushed out. The first one pushed through the opening, and entered Mettaton, already making him feel absolutely stuffed. 

"O-Oh yes, darling, I feel so full! They're so... big!" 

She leaned forward, dragging her teeth down the metal of his neck, murmuring, 

"That, dearie, is just the beginning." She finished her sentence with a soft push inwards, another egg popping from her entrance into him. After the first two, they begin to come at a more rapid pace, being pushed from her out into him, clinging to his inner walls and filling him up. His heart was looking slightly stretched, his stomach full enough to bulge, but they just kept coming, and every egg that entered him, Mettaton moaned, his lips forming an ‘o’ and letting out long, sustained moans.

After the last egg had lodged itself into his waiting womb, and Muffet was fully empty, she extracted her Ovipositor, tucking it away and doing up her jumper, dusting all of the gooey oil-like fluid that still dripped from both Mettaton's worn hole and his heart. He was laying on the couch, stomach bulged, eggs obvious under his stomach, and she pressed her lips to his bulging midriff, running her fingers through his hair as he layed there, exhausted and full. She chuckled, scuttling to the kitchen and bustling around for a moment, grabbing a tray of various baked goods and bringing them out to him. When she had come back, he had pushed himself up, and observed his stomach fondly, rubbing the stretched material. 

She took one of the donuts, sitting beside him and gently feeding him while he sighed contently. 

“God, that was fun, darling.”

“If you think That was fun, dearie, you should wait till the birth! ehe!”


End file.
